


Measure of a Man

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Dragon's Winter - Lynn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Missing Scene, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, it was not Karadur who had changed these few years. It was Azil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS for basically the entire book.**

After so long without it seemed impossible that he could remember Karadur's body so well -- yet the taste of his rough-skinned mouth was just as his own lips recalled, and the feel of his hands, strong and sure as they pushed Azil down to his pallet, was the same also.

No, it was not Karadur who had changed these few years. It was Azil. And he felt it, in the way responding to Karadur's caress felt almost like a battle, a battle against himself, a battle to simply _move_ as his mind and memory cried out for him to move.

"Wait," Karadur ordered, pulling back. Azil felt his blood thrum at the command; half because even the tortures he had endured could not kill his soldier's heart and half because it was his Karadur, his beautiful Dragon, who made such heat flare along his limbs.

The lamplight drew out the shapes of his beloved's body, the broad shoulders, the narrow hips, drew out the gold of his braid and etched the curve of his cock as he pulled slick fingers from his mouth and pressed them between Azil's legs. He tensed involuntarily. It had been a long time.

Karadur splayed one hand over his chest. "Relax," he murmured, but there was enough steel in the word that Azil felt himself obey without hesitation. "Shhh. Azil."

When he had finished his preparations, Karadur carefully eased Azil legs back, and he relaxed for this too: for the press of Karadur's shaft against him, for the burn as he rocked in deep. He knew his Dragon was trying to be careful, but that was not Karadur's way, especially after so long, and the heat that filled Azil's body made him dizzy with need. It was all Azil could do to hold on as best he could with his ruined hands, rocking with the rhythm his lord set. Climax came upon him almost too fast -- it had been three years, perhaps not so surprising -- whiting out his vision. When Azil returned to himself he heard Karadur's moan muffled against his neck as he rode out his own.

Afterwards, Karadur pulled the rest of his hair from its short braid and Azil combed through it with the slabs of meat that had once been his clever musician's fingers. It frustrated him to try; it had once been his favorite thing to do after lovemaking, watching the long strands drip from his fingers like molten gold until Karadur lazily swiped his hand away and pulled him close. But now he could not even do something so simple as that.

"Azil," his Dragon murmured, pressing a kiss to his throat. His hand moved, brushing shoulder, hip, chest, thigh. "My Azil. Never leave me again."

He held on, as much as he could; he held harder with his heart and hoped his dragon-lord could feel that too. "No. Never again."

He could do that much, at least.


End file.
